1 Secrets, 2 Secrets, 3 Secrets more
by charliepotter13
Summary: Harry changed after the events of his fourth year and only two people knew exactly how much. What could have the Golden trio accomplished at the end of fourth year if Hermione and Ron disobeyed Dumbledore? Slash SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

1 Secrets, 2 Secrets, 3 Secrets more

Harry changed after the events of his fourth year and only two people knew exactly how much. What could have the Golden trio accomplished at the end of fourth year if Hermione and Ron disobeyed Dumbledore?

Pain was something that Harry was very familiar with, it was after all a part of his everyday existence, had been since the return of Voldemort to a body. The world looked at Harry Potter and saw many different things, some saw the freak, the good-for-nothing teenager the papers painted him to be. Some saw a savior, the chosen one and pinned all their hopes on him. Others yet saw him as a hero, the one who would always stand up for what was right, but only two saw everything.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The bond of friendship between the three of them was stronger than any single tie in the world. Stronger than magic and stronger than family, yet at the same time not because their bond was in a sense magical and in a sense their own family.

It was a bond that came about through hardship, trials, tears and laughter. A bond formed through the standing firm in disaster and being the only rock each other could hold onto.

When the world started going pear-shaped at the end of their fourth year they immediately prepared, just the three of them. So many preparations were made through that summer holidays that were never mentioned. Parts were played and lives were lived.

Fifth year came and went, with all its disasters and pitfalls. The unbreakable trio only grew stronger, but no one knew and no one would have ever known if it weren't for that ficle human emotion, lust.

Predictably it was Harry that game the game away, being the one with the most pressure he was also the one most likely to crack. To be fair to Harry it wasn't that he cracked per say, more that he slipped a notch too far in front of someone trained to notice.

The event in question was in the trio's sixth year and during a DADA lesson with Professor Snape. It was a completely different experience with Snape as their teacher for DADA. He was a fantastic teacher because his silky smooth voice made each spell come alive while making them seem so dangerous and illicit.

Was it any wonder that Harry developed a crush on his professor?

Ron and Hermione knew this of course, and were kind enough to support him no matter how ridiculous they thought he was being. All three of them never thought anything would ever come from Harry's crush.

Which in a way, is why it is so surprising that something did, because those three were almost never wrong.

DADA was the final lesson of Friday and the trio were looking forward to their weekend. They didn't have any specific plans because they knew that they would likely be changed if they made them.

Harry was concentrating hard on taking notes to Snape's lecture when suddenly his concentration was wrenched by the 'other' side. His gaze became unfocused and Hermione simply tapped his quill with her wand discreetly to take notes for him. Ron shuffled a bit closer, to shield Harry from the gaze of those in the class.

Unfortunately, Snape's sharp eyes caught these movements and drew his attention to Potter. It was this simple act which started the ball rolling, but it was Harry's crush that gave the game away.

Harry seemed to come back to himself and realized Snape's eyes were on him, his eyes widened and he blushed, unconsciously licking his lips. Severus Snape was not a slow person by any means, he could instantly read the attraction that Harry felt for him, it was not hidden at all.

He was filled with an odd feeling, not disgust, though that is what he rightfully should be feeling, it was Potter after all. Severus was not quite sure how to classify it, but perhaps confused would do. At any rate, Potter could not be allowed to have a crush on his teacher, another student such as Draco Malfoy could notice and then where would they be. Determining a path of action he held Harry's gaze until they were interrupted by the bell. Chairs were pushed back as students hurriedly began packing their stuff.

"Potter, stay behind, we need to have a chat about your progress." Said in such a sarcastic and biting way that the Slytherins all laughed, no doubt believing that Harry was going to get in trouble. The Gryffindors shared worried looks, especially Ron and Hermione who leant and whispered,

"Pretend you didn't hear him,"

"Walk out anyway"

"You guys know I can't do that, besides no ones attacked yet, maybe I'll be alright."

"Harry!" Hermione's whispered entreaty and pleading gazes didn't do any good. Snape wanted to talk to him with no one else in the room, and that was completely fine by Harry.

"Go, I'll be fine. It's not a raid, just a disturbance, two, three curses at most."

Ron and Hermione frowned before taking their stuff and leaving.

"Potter, come with me" Snape left the classroom and strode into his office. Harry's eyebrows rose and he followed hesitantly. When he was standing inside the stark and impersonal office the door swung shut and locked of its own accord.

"Sit down Potter," came the biting command from Snape.

"What did you need to see me for, Sir?" Harry asked politely, after all, no sense in aggravating Snape when you didn't need to.

Snape was never one for beating about the bush and went straight to the point,

"You seem to have developed a penchant for me and this cannot be allowed. I suggest it is in you interests to find another person to place your affections in and quickly."

Harry was shocked, and embarrassed. He flushed deeply and looked at his shoes. Of course, Snape would notice somehow, Snape pretty much knew everything. But to point it out so harshly, goodness that was nasty. Harry raised his head, ignoring his own blush, and said far more confidently then he felt,

"It's not against the Hogwarts charter, sir so I don't see why you have a problem with it."

Snape was inwardly surprised that Potter would even begin to put up a fight and snapped back.

"It is an unrequited crush that will never be returned and could put me in danger of being discovered by the dark Lord."

Harry was taken aback, "But I'd never tell anyone who'd tell him."

"And that is why you are a Gryffindor, you don't need to tell anyone. Just spend too long staring at me and rumors will form, that could make it to the Slytherins ears."

Harry was about to reply when his concentration was wrested again, he couldn't believe Voldemort sometimes. He hadn't even been intending to kill anyone and yet, there he was, cursing away happily. His attention was gone for not even 30 seconds but Snape noticed and was kneeling beside Harry attempting to rouse him, worried he was being taken over by the dark Lord.

Suddenly Harry blinked again and breathed harshly,

"That absolute bastard." Realizing he was still in the room with Snape who was uncomfortably close he attempted to hide his right hand which was stinging very painfully.

And that was the mistake that gave it away.

Two years of careful deceit, ended with a single movement. Snape uncaringly grabbed Harry's right hand and held it up.

His reaction to seeing Harry's hand was undeniably comical, and Harry had to resist the urge to burst into hysterical giggles seeing as he had just been found out. Harry's right hand was adorned with and angry looking lightning bolt, seeping blood. Snape's jaw went slack with surprise and he rocked backwards onto his heels.

Harry snatched his hand back and pulled out his wand. He frowned, the scar was on his right hand, it would complicate matters slightly attempting a difficult healing spell with his left.

"Vulnerer Serenteur" The spell started to work but didn't quite take, causing Harry to sigh and raise his wand again but Snape beat him to it.

"Vulnerer Serenteur" Surprised green eyes found their way up to assessing black ones in a silent question.

Snape moved away and Harry sighed in relief, maybe Snape was going to leave it.

"Come with me Potter, it appears we need to have a discussion in even more private arrangements then these."

Harry was quite beffudled by his professor and followed him through yet another door. He felt a tingle of magic pass over him and then he was in Snape's living room, his personal quarters. He stood awkwardly not sure what was polite, his brain spinning in an attempt to decide what he should reveal and what he shouldn't.

Snape broke the uneasy silence.

"Why is it that you appeared to lose your presence and then you regained it with the addition of a lightning bolt to your hand?"

Harry sighed, the blood on his torso would soon show through his shirt, moving hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had.

"Well not only on my hand, sir."

"What do you mean?"

In response, Harry pulled his cloak off and then lifted his shirt and jumper. The three cuts that were viciously seeping blood became visible and Snape's horrified gasp let Harry know he had seen them.

"Take off your shirt immediately." The stern command surprised Harry into obeying who pulled it over his head, wincing as it opened up the cuts further. He was even further surprised when a soft,

"Vulnerer Serenteur" came from close by. Snape was healing him! He dropped his shirt on the floor and at Snape's gesture perched on the back of the couch so Snape could easily heal the last one which was dangerously low on his torso, just above the hem of his trousers. When the last bleeding bolt had become a shiny red scar Snape straightened, leveled his impressive glare at Harry and spoke two words,

"Explain, now."

Harry dropped his head into his hands, still indecisive. He hated to reveal his secret but surely out of anyone Snape would be the most deserving to know? Finally he sighed,

"Alright. You asked for it." He paused again to decide how to start. "Explain my original lightning bolt to me"

"Pardon?" Harry didn't answer and so Snape sighed and then spoke. "It is the scar caused by the dark Lord when you lived after his killing curse."

"Partly right and partly wrong. It is a soul connection between me and Voldemort. The curse rebounded and tore a part of his soul from him body. It attached to me in that instant as I was the only 'living' thing in the room. This connection means that neither of us are able to truly live but that neither can die without the other dying first. Through this soul connection I can see and hear everything second of Voldemort's life. I am the most capable spy, purely by accident.

"After the third task in fourth year I discovered that I can manipulate the link, as Voldemort, ever so stupidly, bound the souls of his followers to their marks and then bound them to him. In result I have been accessing the magic of each wizard in Voldemort's service and redirecting a number of spells. I take the unforgivables and the others I tend to evaluate on a case by case situation.

"The end of the matter is, whenever Voldemort feels like killing someone I pay attention to him, absorb the killing curse so no one dies and then heal the resulting scar."

"No one dies?" Snape latched onto the last statement in that incredible explanation.

"Well, you certainly haven't killed anyone."

Snape was shocked. "Not since the war started?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No you haven't. Here I'll prove it to you." He drew his wand and transfigured a piece of paper into a guinea pig, drawing raised eyebrows from Snape. "Cast a light spell at the pig, like a stunner or something. I'll latch onto your magic and then stop the killing curse." Snape was so stunned by the proclamation that he did exactly as directed,

"Petrificus Totalus." The guinea pig ceased it exploration of his desk, frozen. Looking at Harry briefly who nodded encouragement he then drew upon the inner reaches of his base nature, his aggression and cast "Avada Kedavra". There was a flash of green light that hit the guinea pig and drew a sharp intake of breath from Harry.

Turning Snape saw an angry lightning bolt, bleeding on a patch of skin on his abdomen that had been empty. Frowning he hurried over and tapped the area repeating, "Vulnerer Serenteur" Harry smiled gratefully and Severus before cancelling the Petrificus Charm on the guinea pig. It immediately squealed and began to run around.

Snape's reaction was beyond hilarious and Harry couldn't contain a snort. Snape's face paled rapidly and he actually physically staggered, knees weak and he sat in the chair at his desk and lowered his head into his hands. His breathing was rapid and he couldn't pinpoint the emotions running through him frame but he could tell that if he didn't get his breathing under control he would soon begin to hyperventilate. After a few minutes Harry's chuckles subsided and Snapes' breathing was controlled and he looked up,

"So I'm really not a murderer?"

"Course not" Harry said easily, "I redirected the curse on to me, the only one in any danger of dying is me and I'm perfectly fine, mostly."

Snape then realized the terrible truth, one that his brain hadn't quite put together yet. Harry was taking all the curses from the death eaters and directing them onto his own body. He, himself had seen with his own eyes the angry red lightning bolt that appeared after he cast the curse. He stood on shaky legs and crossed to where Harry was perched on the back on the couch. His eyes searched Harry's even as his hand reached out and the back of his fingertips brushed against Harry's latest scar. Harry shuddered and drew in a sudden breath, his eyes closing involuntarily.

"You…" Snape had to clear his throat which was suspiciously thick with some unidentifiable emotions, "You've sacrificed you own body just so I'm not a… so I don't have to be a… murderer…. To save all those people." Harry shifted uncomfortably,

"Well I couldn't just stand by when I could do something." He blushed self-concious about having this conversation shirtless with the man who knew he had a crush on him, and whose hand was still absentmindedly caressing his scars. Suddenly Snape moved, stepping even closer, and then he was hugging Harry. Harry's brain whirled, those 'oh so strong arms' were around him, holding him close. He parted his legs instinctively and pulled Snape even closer- the man stepping between them. Harry wrapped his arms around the potions professor and buried his head in his robes. Snape, if he was surprised by Harry's reaction didn't show it, instead he just murmured "thank you" over and over. Eventually Snape returned to himself and realsied what he was doing and how the two were situated. The most surprising thing was that Harry didn't appear to want to let go- indeed he found himself recalcitrant as well. He loosened his arms and Harry lifted his eyes, shining with something that seemed to be gratitude.

"I didn't expect you to thank me, sometimes the others don't either.."

That statement surprised Snape and he walked around the couch and sat on it.

"How many people know?" Harry blushed,

"All the Gryffindors and any student who has family 'killed'. But only Ron and Hermione know all. The others just think I sense the curses. Ron and Hermione have been in on it since the beginning. They helped me organise the safe houses to hide the dead people." That drew Snape up short.

"All the Gryffindors?"

"Yes, haven't you noticed how I am never ever alone anymore. I always have someone on either side of me, often with their arms linked to mine. I think most of the school thinks I'm finally allowing my celebrity to take over, but it's just cos I can't walk by myself."

Snape was horrified, hadn't he ridiculed Potter on numerous occasions because he had people constantly following, walking with their arms around him…. holding him upright! Snape swallowed bitterly,

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry swung his legs around and joined Snape on the couch,

"No, he still hasn't spoken to me. I think he still believes Voldemort will try to manipulate the connection. Anyway- I reckon if I told him he'd try to convince me to stop, couldn't possibly have his weapon in less than perfect condition." Harry spoke bitterly and Snape was a little shocked. He made no defense for Dumbledore however, he could just picture Albus saying that all those deaths were for the greater-good.

The two sat in silence for a while watching the log in the fireplace burn steadily.

"So does this mean that everyone who was killed is actually still alive?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "no." he looked at his knees, "Every time I establish the connection they need to cast something first. Like your petrificus… I keep and eye on everyone's magic but I can't stop the first curse, and if it's the Avada…." He didn't need to finish by Snape was curious,

"Can't you keep the connection open 24/7 and catch all the curses?" This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Harry exploded.

"Keep the connections open. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? Each time I connect to your magic I'm touching your soul. Do you think I want to be that close to Malfoy, to Lestrange, to Voldemort? Every damn time I touch their souls, I lose a piece of myself. I'm doing all I can, isn't it enough that I'm constantly in pain and that I have more scars than Mad-eye himself? The only soul that doesn't hurt me to be in contact with is yours and I doubt you would want that sort of invasion of privacy!"

Harry finished yelling at Snape, hands clenched into fists. Snape's cheeks coloured as he realized just how much of an idiot he really was. He opened his mouth to apologise but Harry continued bitterly,

"Don't you think I feel guilty enough, knowing that those people could've been saved, I could've taken their curses too… believe me you're not the only one who wishes I would stay connected." He shook his head, wearily sitting back down on the couch, dropping his head into his hands and running his fingers through his unruly mop. Snape took a breath,

"I apologise, I spoke without thinking of the possible consequences." Harry's head snapped up, as if in disbelief that Snape would ever apologise to him. He smiled briefly and Snape felt something inside him unclench, worrying him slightly that harry's good opinion had become so important to him in such a short amount of time.

"I must admit however that I do not understand how touching my soul could affect you so, I certainly do not feel it."

Harry sighed wearily, "When I connect to your magic, it's through your dark mark and I use that to mask my presence, if I unmask it…." He frowned briefly and then Snape felt something. It was like a warm trickle through his body, a chord tugging on his heart and a whisper in his mind, behind his occulemency shields! His sharp intake of breath was echoed by another sigh from Harry.

"That's the level of connection I have to you, I hear your thoughts, see through your eyes, control your magic, I could take control of your whole body." Snape was horrified and Harry commented on it, "See that's why I withdraw each time, you don't want anyone that close." Harry then pulled out of Snape's mark and he felt oddly lonely. He had only had the comforting presence for a moment but he already missed it.

"Could you not mask when I'm acting for the dark lord? I'd rather like to know each time that I'm not actually a murderer." Harry nodded easily, a small smile appearing.

The another thought occurred to Snape, "If you've been absorbing all these curses, for over a year, where are all the scars?"

Harry blushed,

"There are several types of magic I am quite good at, charms is one of them. I hide them with glamours, just as I will do with the latest ones, before I leave here."

"Can I see?" The question surprised both men, as it slipped out before Snape had thought about it.

"Um.. well I'll add the scars from today into the glamour and you can watch if you want." Harry raised his wand and silently removed the glamour. Red lightning bolts instantly covered Harry's entire torso, easily over a hundred were visible. There were a couple on his arms and even one on his face. Snape gasped as he took in the sight,

"Yeah, I know, it looks pretty hideous, doesn't it?" Harry sighed, interpreting Snape's reaction as revulsion, further cementing his belief that SNape could never return his feelings.

"Not hideous, Harry, those are marks of your bravery, they could never be hideous." Snape's soft comment surprised Harry but he decided not to comment on it, instead raising his wand and recasting the glamour. All the lightning bolts slowly faded away.

They lapsed into silence comfortably, Harry still shirtless. Snape was curious, but was unsure whether Harry would answer. When his clock chimed 5 pm he asked, "How do you get everyone out? Because I've seen the bodies?"

"Something that every pureblood wizard ignores, house elves" Snape was very surprised and his eyebrows said so, Harry chuckled and continued, "Yes, you don't think of them either. There are no wards capable of stopping house elves so I bound a bunch to me, which allows me to work through them. I transfigure a copy of each person and the elves switch them over and return with them to a safe house where they are healed and trained in safety. I absorb the unforgivable and the others are allowed to hit the transfigurations."

Snape took in this statement, whistled low in his throat and then said, "How on earth did you even get this situation happening?" he was attempting the assimilate the brilliant plan with the completely normal teenager who had only ever excelled in defence.

"Hermione's brains, Ron's strategy and my power, and a summer where my two best friends ignored Dumbledore's orders not to talk to me."

Snape snorted softly, "figures, you three always get into too much trouble, why was I even surprised?" he said self-depreciatingly. Harry chuckled and the Snape asked,

"One thing I am surprised about is how so many people know and no one has let it slip?" Snape wanted to know how he'd had no idea, or Dumbledore either apparently.

"They all signed a contract with severe consequences for breaking it."

"Wow you really did think it all through huh?" Snape's unbelieving statement drew a snort from Harry.

"It was Ron, Mione and I who created it. I discovered the connection when I stopped Voldemort from using the imperious on Percy Weasley, just after the tournament. Ron had the idea of using it to save lives and Hermione taught me the transfiguration and thought of the house elves. Mione and me spoke to the muggle government who paid for all the safe houses- we made one for magic and and one for muggles and all are sworn to secrecy. Ron got all the houses involved at the beginning of this year when we saw how upset people are after their families were 'killed'. They became the support network where first through to seventh years keep me upright, healthy and on top of my homework. That's why I am passing potions, I have someone helping me study,"

"But you can't even brew a single potion?" Snape asked, not as nastily as he would usually.

"Yeah well.. it's not my fault the cruciatus gives you the shakes." Snape, hearing that, stood and crossed to his potions cupboard, removed a vial before passing it to Harry.

"it's my special recipe, specifically for the cruciatus." Harry immediately downed it and then smiled.

"Wow, I haven't been this pain free in a long time. Thanks sir." Snape's heart-strings were tugged again at the matter of fact way that Harry spoke of his suffering.

"Why must you take the curses? Can you not just replace each person?"

"The avada would destroy the transfigured construct, the crucio would damage the outline and the imperio would make the caster aware that it's a fake. The unforgivables are unblockable, they can only be redirected."

Snape nodded and sat next to Harry again. In Harry's mind he was exulting about the fact that Snape had chosen to be so near to him. Their thighs were nearly touching and Harry could feel his heart beating quickly. Suddenly he realized he was still shirtless and jumped up- face reddening and put it back on. Snape spoke while his back was still turned,

"If you ever need your scars healed, or another potion, feel free to visit my chambers. It's the least I can do for you after…" his voice caught and Harry turned around, fingers seeking buttons and button holes. Suddenly Snape found that his breath caught as well. Harry with his vibrant eyes, 'I've just got out of bed' hair and a shirt mostly undone, trousers riding low on his hips looked like perfection. Even while mentally kicking himself for thinking it, let his eyes roam appreciatively over his form. Harry saw the odd emotion in Snape's eyes gaze, but could not understand the reason.

"Thanks sir." Harry said awkwardly. Now that he had stood up he wasn't sure if he had outstayed his welcome. Searching Snape's gaze briefly he screwed up his Gryffindor courage and sat down next to Snape, thighs touched momentarily, but the both startled at the contact and shifter slightly further apart.

"Do make yourself at home," Snape's dry tone broke through the haze of Harry's nervousness.

"Oh don't worry, now that you've given me an open invitation…" he let his voice trail off.

"Hm.. well perhaps I should reconsider." Snape's acidic reply sent Harry into giggles. When he recovered they sat in silence for a while, until Snape once again got too curious to keep silent.

"Who has been healing you so far?"

Harry sighed, "Ron and Mione mostly. The Gryffindor quidditch team, the seventh years. Lots help. The muggle raids are the worse, they require a large amount of power to get through, I can't ask the others to help in those."

"Why ever not?"

"They are far too horrific for children. I would feel guilty if I stole their innocence too early."

"Because you are not a child yourself, clearly." Snape said mockingly.

"But you see, I'm not really." Harry said earnestly, "I haven't been a child since I was one and then forced to grow up far too quickly. Ron and Mione grew up at 11 when they sacrificed themselves so I could go onto the chamber, I can ask them for help but I hate to exhaust them so, neither has the power to last a full muggle raid."

Snape digested this and considered, he could help the boy, no the young man, but would Harry agree to his offer- could he make the offer and suffer the rebuffal that was sure to come? But could he stay silent and let the one who had been so willingly saving people- and keeping quiet, suffer?

"If you find yourself willing, I could offer my services as a healer during these muggle raids?"

"Really?" Harry said incredulously, and Snape steeled himself for rejection, "That's be amazing. I'll contact you the day of a raid then?"

Snape was floored and only managed a short sentence after a brief swallow, "Contact how?"

"DADA class. You spell the instructions onto the blackboard every lesson. Because the spell is sustained I can latch onto it whenever and talk to you."

Snape wasn't sure what to say to that. Frankly he was a little unsettled that Potter could invade his privacy so easily. However he had made the offer and he was grateful they had a way to talk that wouldn't reveal him to the rest of the school. The two continued sitting in silence, nursing their thoughts until Snape's clock chimed again. Harry jumped up,

"I should really be going sir, its nearly time for dinner and Ron and Mione will worry. I.. uh.. thanks sir.. you know.. for the help.. and stuff…" Harry finished awkwardly and Snape stood too catching Harry's hand,

"No thankyou Harry. I am forever grateful for all that you've done." Harry was inwardly shocked by Snape's use of his name but didn't waster the opportunity and warmly shook his professor's hand. Then, he turned, collected his fallen book bag and left the room.


	2. First Encounter, (ie Fourth year)

First encounters- Fourth Year adventures

Harry stared out the window of an empty classroom on the sixth floor. He had been released from the hospital wing that morning, but all he felt was numb. Ron and Hermione sat with him, giving him silent comfort. Classes were to resume the next day so they did not even have the excuse of school to take their mind off of the tournament. Finally Harry exploded,

"I just can't stand it. Knowing that he's out there, alive and I can't even do anything."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry even as Ron idly commented,

"Wonder what he's up to, what with Fudge pretending he doesn't exist he's got to have a bloody easy time of it."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron off for his unnecessary swearing when Harry answered the question, most unexpectedly.

"He's in Riddle Manor, holding a meeting with his death eaters. Snape's just arrived."

Ron and Hermione's gazes snapped onto Harry's, horrified and Harry blinked, as if just realizing what he had said. He paled dramatically and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"How did I know that? Why did I say that?" Ron got off the table he had been perched on and came over to Harry.

"Is it your scar? Remember those dreams you had before this all happened, can you see him now?"

"But I'm not asleep!" Harry insisted, really freaked out.

"Were you just saying things?" Hermione ventured hopefully. Harry paused, thinking carefully,

"No, I was trying to imagine what Voldemort was doing and then I could see it."

"Is it happening again?" Hermione pressed when Harry frowned.

"It's weird. It's kind of like I can see out of his eyes too, but at the same time as my eyes, like really bad double vision or something." Harry was slightly cross-eyed trying to focus on one set of vision.

"Close your eyes," Hermione instructed and Harry complied,

"Whoah." Harry breathed,

"What?" Ron asked hurriedly, worried that Harry was going to be in danger.

"It's like I'm there. It's like I'm him, I'm Voldemort."

Hermione gasped and Ron paled and said weakly,

"But you're not right? You aren't about to kill us are you?"

"What? Of course not! What on Merlin's name gave you that idea?" Harry protested.

"You said you were the Dark Lord." Reminded Ron. Harry swung around to face his friends, eyes still closed and held out his hands, they took the unspoken request immediately grasping a hand each.

"I'm still me. If I can resist the imperius I'm not letting some scar turn me into another Voldie."

"So you think this vision thing, is actually happening at the moment?" Hermione asked gently,

Harry was quiet for a bit, before he ventured hesitantly,

"I think so, I can feel these weird emotions that aren't mine, anger and distrust mostly. I can see all these people that I saw tonight. Plus Snape, remember Dumbledore said he had to go do something? I reckon Snape must be pretending to be a death eater."

"Or he is a death eater and he lied about being light." Ron said snarkily.

"I don't think so, Dumbledore trusts him, and he's tried to save me over the years. Ooo ouch" Harry finished oddly, wincing at something only he could see.

"What?"

"Voldemort's torturing Snape with the cruciatus to see if he is really loyal."

"The cruciatus?" Hermione exclaimed, aghast.

"What's going on? Tell us what you can see." Ron demanded,

"Well, they are all in this big drawing room, I guess. Voldemort is standing at the front and all the death eaters are lined up facing him. Snape's on the ground at the moment. Oh, he's lifted the curse, Snape's sitting up. I think he's okay, looks a bit shaken."

"Well that's hardly a surprise." Hermione quipped.

"Voldemort seems convinced now, I think he thinks Snape will be a spy against the light for him."

"A spy." Ron repeated slowly, his face gaining that slightly constipated look that he always wore when he was planning out his chess moves that would win him every game.

"If you can see whatever he is doing you can be the ultimate spy!"

Harry smiled, being a spy seemed like a brilliant plan,

"I can send information to Dumbledore and he can save people lives."

"It sounds fantastic, Harry," Hermione began hesitantly, "but what if Voldemort can see whatever you're doing? What if this connection thing goes two ways?"

Silence.

"Library." Ron burst out, at Hermione's quizzical glance and Harry's furrowed brow, ruined by his still closed eyes he elaborated, "Surely there has to be something about stopping people from reading your mind or something in the library?"

Harry snorted and opened his eyes,

"Ronald Weasley suggesting we go to the library? I think the world just ended."

The trio laughed and released some of the tension the startling discovery had produced.

Harry moved off the windowsill and sat with his back against the wall.

"I should find out what he's planning to do next."

"We'll keep watch so nobody finds out." Hermione offered and Harry nodded gratefully. He let his eyes sink shut and reached mentally for that connection that he was beginning to feel. It was like a thick chord in his mind, glowing a dull red and pulsing. Harry felt a bit silly for imagining it that way but he could just see it in his minds eye. He let himself fall into the chord and was instantly back in the room with the death eaters.

Hermione and Ron sat next to Harry, wands out and having a discussion about charms. Occasionally Harry gave a comment about the meeting, but mostly he was silent, just watching whatever it was that only he could see.

"Voldemort is about to Summon Lucius Malfoy, apparently he's been at the ministry."

"Summon? How?" Hermione asked curious,

"If he did what he did at the graveyard, he's going to do something with the marks."

"Look closer, see if you can see how he does it." Hermione suggested, her analytical mind attempting to assimilate all the information into something useful.

And so Harry did. As he watched Wormtail hold out his arm to Voldemort he focused as much attention he could onto the dark mark. He reached out and touched it, well Voldemort did. As soon as Voldemort's finger touched the dark mark Harry gasped. He could suddenly feel the magic behind the mark. It was like a chord, similar to the one in his mind but not quite as thick. He focused on the chord and found himself absolutely repulsed, it was disgustingly dark magic, and if he had to take a guess it was playing around with the death eaters souls. The chord led from Wormtail to Voldemort and Harry felt as the Dark Lord sent a pulse of magic through it, causing the rat faced man pain. It wasn't solely intended to cause pain however, as the magic reached through the mark and branched off to another chord, Harry guessed that it was going to Malfoy and attempted to follow it. He had no idea what he was doing as the connection was between him and Voldemort, but his instincts were telling him that if Voldemort had bound all of his death eaters to himself that he would be able to piggyback through the connection.

Harry focused on the evil taint of the mark and let his consciousness fall into it. It was worse than a portkey. He was spinning and being squished and falling all at the same time. It was incredibly disorienting. When at last he settled himself he looked at his surrounds and realized he must be seeing through Lucius' eyes. They were walking quickly through a building populated with wizards, who weren't paying him much attention at all. Harry figured if her were still in Voldemort there would be no one ignoring him, so therefore he was in Lucius.

"Guys, I think I did something." Harry said, a little unsure of himself,

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "if you're in danger you open your eyes right now."

"Voldemort summoned Malfoy and I kind of went through the mark and now I can see what Malfoy is doing."

"You're not, him… anymore?" Ron asked, carefully avoiding saying the name out loud.

"I think if I focus on the mark I can travel to anyone who has a mark, or Voldemort. When I was in there, there are all these chords of magic connecting everyone. It's like some huge net or something."

"Huh, weird. Well it can't be possession because that must be invited, so it must be some sort of soul connection. I can't imagine the Dark Lord would willingly invite the death eaters into his soul, so it must be a sort of one-way connection, so he always knows where they are and stuff." Hermione hypothesized slowly, and Ron agreed,

"I think that the scar means you are like some pseudo you-know-who."

"Oh for crying out loud Ron, call him Voldemort" Harry interrupted exasperatedly,

"Fine, a pseudo Voldemort. You can access all of them, which by the way is brilliant, you can see whatever they are doing, no matter who it is."

"Malfoy's just arrived at the manor, I've got to concentrate again."

Harry fell silent as he watched the proceedings and Hermione and Ron theorized about the scar connection, not realizing that it had only taken then five minutes to reach the conclusion that it took a certain professor, nearly 13 years to come to himself. They were just discussing the possibility of whether Harry would be able to see more than one person at once when Harry sat bolt upright and practically screamed,

"No!"

Ron grabbed Harry's arm, "What is it? What's going on?"

Harry was stuttering in disbelief,

"It, he's….. Voldemort told Malfoy to put Percy under the imperius curse."

"My brother Percy?" Ron yelped in surprise.

"It must be because he is fairfly high up in the ministry," Hermione reasoned.

"He's going to do it right away, he's already heading back out of the mansion."

"What can we do? Percy will never be able to fight off the imperius." Ron was frantic, and he jumped up and began pacing,

"Think, Ron, think,"

"Let's focus on it logically." Hermione said, trying to calm her best friends down,

"Harry is in Malfoy's head, can you stop him casting the curse?"

Harry frowned as he tried to work out how he would go about doing that but Ron interrupted,

"That'd give away that something was wrong, Voldie expects the curse to be cast, we can't give Harry away."

The group sat in silence, except for Ron's heavy pacing for about a minute when Hermione slowly ventured,

"Harry, can you cast magic?"

"What? You mean like to happen in the ministry?" He asked, eyesbrows raisied in question. "I can try"

He pulled out his wand and said, "Lumos." His wand tip lit up in the classroom, and Hermione said,

"I think you have to not use your wand, try focusing on what you want to happen rather than a spell." So Harry tried that.

Malfoy was in the lifts now, and there were several paper aeroplanes around his head. Harry focused on those planes and willed one to come towards him. It was difficult, nearly harder than anything he had done before. It was like there was some barrier he had to overcome. He pushed and pushed trying to get it to come, but the plane just hovered. Harry very nearly gave up, when at last he felt something inside him give way and the plane rocketed towards Malfoy at such a speed that it hit him in the side of the head quite viciously. Harry felt the pain in his own skull but it was overshadowed by the achievement,

"I did it! I can use magic." He said excitedly, causing Ron to look up in hope.

"How can we save Perce though?"

"Harry, can you see Malfoy's magical core?" Hermione asked,

"What's a magical core?" Hermione snickered and explained,

"It's where all your magic is stored, whenever you use a spell you have to take the magic out of there and channel it into the spell. If you focus on the dark mark maybe you'll be able to find his core."

"And then what?" Ron asked, but Harry was already focusing inwards to Malfoy, attempting to put Hermione's theory into practice.

"Can he stop the spell from being cast do you think?" Ron questioned, but Hermione shook her head,

"We can't do that, remember, Voldemort will know. I don't know if it'll help but maybe Harry can make the spell weak enough that Percy can fight it off."

Ron started pacing again, before he turned and said triumphantly,

"He could transfer it to himself, Harry can fight the imperius and Malfoy would still think he had cast it. We could just talk to Percy and get him to pretend to be under the imperius and then everyone is safe."

"That's all very well, Ron, but how the bloody hell am I supposed to transfer the imperius to me?" Harry interrupted, his voice short as he was focused on the evil magic of the dark mark.

He at first tried to pry through it, but it was getting him nothing but a headache. So Harry decided to try something different, he spread out his senses and tried to catch the flavor of Malfoy's magic. If the dark magic of the mark had an obvious taste, then surely Malfoy's magic would too. It was an odd theory, but it worked, Harry caught onto a trail leading away form the mark and followed it, it led to a shining blue ball, with dark red splotches pulsating through it.

"Guys, I think I've found the magical core thing."

"That's great Harry," Hermione enthused,

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well, I'm only guessing, but I reckon the connection thing you have is more one-sided than you think, at least with the death eaters. You can probably control his magic pretty easily. I don't know how you could do it, but use your instincts, they seem to solve most of our problems."

Harry thought about it, a one-sided connection with the death eaters. Voldemort wouldn't have wanted the death eaters to discover that they could spy on their Lord through their mark so he would have made it so they couldn't. That put him in a position of power over Malfoy. He just had to work out how to utilize it.

"I don't know any spells that would transfer a spell, do you Hermione?" Harry asked faintly,

"You're overthinking it, how did you cast magic just before?" Hermione prompted and Harry thought back.

He hadn't been thinking accio, he had just tried to pull the plane towards him and it had worked. With that in mind he focused on the magic and waited until Lucius started to access it for the spell. As soon as the core lit up, Harry dived into it and frantically wished for the spell to come to him.

Images and senses washed over Harry, it was a huge jumble of flashes of light. But it worked. Harry watched as the thread of magic that Malfoy cast hit Percy in the back, but the spell continued, invisible to everyone else, including Malfoy straight back to Harry.

He could feel a whisper in his mind,

"Leave your family. Dedicate everything to the ministry. Stop them from admitting the Dark Lord has returned."

And he opened his eyes, triumphant.

"It worked! I can feel the spell on me. I did it."

"Can you resist it?" Ron asked worriedly, but grinning happily all the same.

"It's actually pretty easy to ignore, I don't think there is much Malfoy can do, I think the mark might affect it. Like maybe Voldemort made it so they can't imperius him."

"That's great Harry." Ron held out his hand and pulled Harry to his feet, and straight into a tight hug of thanks. Hermione joined them and the trio stood, basking in their success. They all knew that they'd have to face what they'd just started but for the moment, the warmth of their friendship was all they focused on.


	3. An Unexpected Christmas

An unexpected Christmas- Set in sixth year.

Severus Snape woke up feeling apprehensive. It was Christmas Day and he was at Hogwarts. While both of those things we reasonable on their own, put together it was a cause for significant concern. Albus bloody Dumbledore that insisted on a Kris-Kringle among the staff and Severus had been forced to purchase a present for Pomona Sprout. It had grossly offended his sensibilities to be involved in such senseless frivolity. Especially as whoever had his name would be certain to have given him some inane, completely useless present.

When Snape deigned to look at his desk, (he had previously instructed the house elves to place his presents there- upon pain of death), to his utmost surprise there were three gifts awaiting him. At most he expected two. Albus always gave him something and unless Albus drew his name in the Kris-Kringle, that would equate to two presents. So who was the third?

Being the paranoid spy he was, Snape checked them all for dark magic and other curses. They were all clean, but the third package did show that it held some pretty strong preservation and protection spells. Against his better nature, Snape opened his gifts.

Dumbledore had given him a subscription to a muggle knitting magazine and a large bag of rainbow lemon drops. Shaking his head in exasperation he turned to the second gift. It was book shaped and he snorted, it was undoubtedly from his Kris-Kringle. It turned out to be a potions book that he already owned, but a newer edition. He resolved to read it and decide which one to keep. His secret gift-giver was obviously unimaginative, most likely Charity Burbage.

Finally, with curiosity that Snape refused to admit, he unwrapped his last gift. It was a mahogany chest, and on it was a letter addressed to him on a single piece of folded parchment. He opened the note and read it,

"Snape Inside the chest are some valuable potions ingredients. Do handle them carefully. Merry Christmas."

It wasn't signed, but now Snape's interest was piqued. Potions ingredients that required preservation and protection spells? He levitated the chest to his private lab and activated his own protective enchantments. Once satisfied that the contents of the box would be safe with the lid opened he gently flicked the clasp and lifted the lid.

And gaped.

Severus Snape, unflappable bat of the dungeons, stared in utter bemusement at the sight that greeted him.

Two Basilisk fangs, a roll of skin, two vials of a clear viscous liquid that he guessed was venom and some heart strings- from a basilisk?!

Snape realized he was still gaping and shut his mouth with an audible snap, appearance must be held, even when there is no one there to watch. Who on earth would have given him such a valuable present? It would have to be worth at least two years salary, and that wasn't even taking into consideration the danger required to even acquire such ingredients.

Snape was utterly baffled, but that didn't stop him placing each ingredient reverently in his personal store. His mind was racing excitedly, picturing all the potions and experiments he could do. With the chest unpacked, he admired it again. It was a handsome box, make from his favourite type of wood no less, and the spells on it were of fantastic quality.

He furrowed his brow and took the box with him through to his office. He made a space for it on his desk, knowing that it would come in handy in his teaching. He had no idea who had given him the present, but he wasn't going to let such an unexpected boon go to waste.

Severus looked at his presents, with an appreciative eye, not including the hopeless effort from the batty old headmaster and left to go to the great hall for breakfast.

And if his step was lighter than usual, and the right side of his mouth quirked amusedly, no one knew and no one noticed. After all, no one pays attention to the resident potions bat, according to Severus.

And if a certain dark haired boy, noticed Snape's good mood, he didn't say anything. And later, when he was called into Snape's office for a detention and noticed a certain mahogany chest, he definitely didn't say anything. After all, nothing would ever come of his attraction to the resident potions bat, according to Harry.

**Hiya guys, have an update. Can't believe it's so close to Christmas already! The year is flying too quickly. If you haven't guessed by now, this story isn't happening in anything remotely similar to linear fashion. I have the entire story planned in my head, but when I start writing it just comes out all in the wrong order. Not that it's a bad thing; I quite like how it's going so far. That said, if there are any incidents from the end of book 4 onwards you want specifically covered or explained from the point of view of my story, please feel free to review of PM me and I'll work it in somehow! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
